The boy is mine
by Soluna125
Summary: Kagome and Sango are fighting over Inuyasha and Inuyasha will pick......Song fic based on the boy is mione but it is interesting.....R&R plz gracias...SanInu


Disclamer: i don not own the characters or the song

So yah i was listening to the song "the boy is mine" by Brandy and Monica and i thought of this so here we go.

* * *

**The boy is mine**

You need to give it up (Kagome)

had about enough (Kagome)

it's not hard to see (Kagome)

the boy is mine (Kagome)

i'm sorry that you (Sango)

seem to be confused (Sango)

he belongs to me (Sango)

the boy is mine (Sango)

"Kagome" Inuayasha said as the miko walked away from him in disqust.

"It's over Inuyasha all you think about is that slut" Kagome said as she turned around to face the hanyou who was two feet away from her.

"**You're just jealous**" Sango screamed from behind Inuyasha.

"She's not a slut" Inuyasha said defending Sango.

"Yah you need to get your facts straight" Sango said stepping in front of Inuyasha.

Kagome walked up to Sango's face "your a slut" she said.

"No i'm not" Sango protested.

(Kagome)

Think it's time we got this straight

sit and talk face to face

there is no way you could mistake him

for your man are you insane

(Kagome)

"Yes you are" Kagome said very sweet.

"Don't hate appreciate" Sango said.

(Sango)

See i know that you may be

just a bit jealous of me

but your blind if you can't see

that his love is all in me

(Sango)

"Why would i hate" Kagome said upset.

"Because you don't have all of this fineness" Sango said as she stepped back to admire her body.

"You are not fine and ain't worth a dime" Kagome said louder.

(Kagome)

See i tried to hesitate

i didn't wanna say what he told me

he said withought me he couldn't make it

through the day ain't that a shame

(Kagome)

"I am all that and a bag of chips and you know it that's why your mad that Inuyasha picked me" Sango said as she moved to Kagome's side.

"You may be pretty but i am pretty as well" Kagome said a little insucure.

"Yah your preety but i am hot so really Kagome stop trying to compare yourself to me" Sango said flipping her hair.

(Sango)

Maybe you misunderstood

cause i can't see how he could

wanna change somethin that's so good

and my love is all it took

(Sango)

"Sango leave the poor girl alone" Inuyasha said while he grasped Sango's arm.

"Yah i guess your right" Sango said as she withdrew from the argument.

(Sango)

Must you do the things you do

keep on acting like a fool

you need to know it's me not you

and if you didn't know well girl it's true

(Sango)

"Hey i'm not a poor girl i am a strong girl with beauty and i will not let you crush my dignity like that" Kagome said as she grapped Inuyasha's other arm.

"You know Kagome now that i think about it i think your right you are whatever you say" Inuyasha said as he now let go of Sango's arm and grabbed Kagome's.

(Kagome)

Think that you should realize

and try to understand why

he's a part of my life

i know it's killing you inside

(Kagome)

"Hey Inuyasha how could believe that slut, i mean look at that skirt of her's it's degrading" Sango said.

"Your right" Inuyasha said as he moved towards Sango "your the women for me".

"I knew it" Sango said smiling.

(Sango)

You can say what you wanna say

what we have you can't take

from the truth you can't escape

i can tell the real from the fake

(Sango)

"Wait Inuyasha don't forget all the time she spent with that lechourous monk ALONE may i remind you" Kagome said.

"Yah i guess your right what did you guys do together anyways" Inuyash said not expecting an answer.

(Kagome)

When will you get the picture

your the past i'm the future

get away it's my time to shine

and if you didn't know the boy is mine

(Kagome)

"Inuyasha it was in the past and nothing ever happened so don't worry anyway what could that 'little' girl do for you" Sango said smiling.

"You are right it was the past and i do need a women and not a girl to satisfy me"

"Exactly" Sango said.

You need to give it up (Sango)

had about enough (Kagome)

it's not hard to see (Sango)

the boy is mine (Kagome)

i'm sorry that you (Sango)

seem to be confused (Kagome)

he belongs to me the boy is mine (Sango)

(Sango)

You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

(Kagome)

What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start 

"I choose Sango she's right i want and like everything about her she's a women, she's hot, she's she's she's everything" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Sango's arm.

"But...but" Kagome studdered.

"Just drop it Kagome i picked Sango get over it" Inuyasha said coldly.

"I did" Kagome said as she walked past Inuyasha and Sango.

"Ok bye Kagome" Sango said meanly.

"Bye" Inuyasha said but Kagome just walked away ignoring both of the people talking to her.


End file.
